Moments We Go To
by hiddenshadowsoul
Summary: "Who are you" "Someone who knows you and who you know". Flashbacks. Memories. Remembering. Zelena Kuso has been on her own for a while. She lets herself be overrun by shadows and hides in the dark, letting others take credit for what she has done. Even her own twin. She has no idea how she's gotten to the point of not caring. But running from your past is never a good idea.
1. Dreams

**Hey its **_**hiddenshadowsoul.**_** This is a few one-shots and flashbacks for one of the new stories I'm going to do next year. **_**Color Me Grey**_** is on hold. So please read and review. I am also a big fan of "don't like it don't read it." But constructive criticism is welcome. R&R!**

~I do not own Backugon, if I did Shadow Prov and Lynch would still be alive! (And every one else who died!)

I woke up gasping for breath again. Sunlight wormed its way though the shutters in my dorm and lay against my body. I quickly tried to remember my dream, as it was different this time. As I tried to grasp the last whispers, they grew out of reach. I sat back against my pillow as I keep trying to remember. Remember what was so important about my dream and why the hell was I trying to remember it. As I grew older I noticed that all my dreams would fade away after a few moments of being up. That has always bothered me, even though I wouldn't amid it. My twin always said that it would come to me when I would need it. That had to be one of the smartest things he had ever said to me. The only thing I could remember, I mused as I got out of bed and pulled off my pajamas and put on my clothes, was gold eyes and white-purplish hair. I made up my bed and got together my school stuff as I mumbled under my breath, cursing school mornings. I got my stuff and headed out the door to breakfast when a name flashed though my head. "Broadeius". As I walked, the name echoed in my head, and it would come to me when I put pieces together and faced my past. " Broadeius, Broadeius, Broadeius". I had forgotten to whom that name belonged to, and I wouldn't remember until four years later.

Far away a man walked out of a garden. It was dark here, and the only things lighting up the dark, underground, rocky planet was lanterns that gave off yellowish-green light. All you could see was white-purplish hair and glowing gold eyes flashing in the dark, and you could hear his breathing. As he turned his back to the garden and made his way up to a huge building, you could hear a whispered name "Zelena". He would not see her for another four years.

(Flashback)

You could see two children sitting together in a garden, on a bench, surrounded by flowers. Clearly one, a male, was older than the other, the female, but it didn't seem to faze them. They were laughing over something one had said. From a distance they seemed normal, but as you grew closer, you could see the differences between the male and female. The female, about seven or eight, had her back turned to you, black hair crusading down her back like a waterfall. She was dressed in a blue shirt with black legging like pants and black mochocins with blue beads, and a small, thin silver circlet on her head. As you walk around, you could see her face. Pale skin, light pink lips, perfect for her age, a dainty nose, and shocking grey-blue eyes. Now we can see that her eyes were more of a sky blue, full of laughter and happiness. We turn our attention to the male now. We see that unlike the female, he was not human, but we'll talk about that later. He was maybe four to five years older than the girl, maybe twelve or thirteen. His hair was shaggy, a white-purplish color. His skin was a grey color, and had a scaly like look to it. Around his head was a golden crown like horns. His bright gold reptile looking eyes were full of laughter as well. Take a few steps back, and you could see, just by their body language, that they were comfortable with each other, and were good friends. Soon you could hear them calling out good-byes to each other. The male got up and walked out of the garden, turning back to wave to the girl before leaving. Then a few moments later, the girl disappeared into thin air. Now that the gardens empty, you leave, but you had to wonder why a human here was. Also, why was the crown prince with her?

**My first one-shot, and an important part to my new story. Any way please review and give me tips. Also like I said before, don't like it? No one forced you to read it. I have seen to many wonderful writers stop writing because of hateful comments. Thanks and Happy Holidays.**

_**Hiddenshadowsoul**_


	2. A Dangerus Meeting

**Hey it's **_**hiddenshadowsoul**_** with an update! Sorry I don't update regularly but school during the day and homework at night. Man school sucks. But during break I will defiantly be doing a lot of updating. Also I would like to remind that this is a collection of one-shots and song fics that don't really come in order, but do go with story I'm writing. R&R people!**

**I do not own bakugan, if I did Naga would still be alive and Dan wouldn't have all this crazy shit happing to him, but that's what makes this interesting!**

It was a cool windy day. While the sun was still out, clouds threatened to cover it up. Any pass buyer that looked up would say a storm was coming. And indeed there was a storm coming, although not one you would imagine. This storm will take a long time to rain, but when it does, all hell would break loose.

There's a park, and you could see three children playing. Two were boys, and the last one a girl. About eight to ten feet away were two women, assumingly the mothers of the children. The kid's ages looked between five or six years. One of the males had black hair that was tied behind him in a ponytail and intense brown eyes. He had pale skin and was the tallest of all three. He was also the quietist. The other male was loud and rambunctious. He had short spiky brown hair, and red gold eyes full of excitement. He was tall, but not nearly as tall as the other male. He had tanned skin and was the loudest. The third member of this group, the girl, had long black curly hair, and cool grey blue eye, she was the shortest of the group, and not as quiet as one of the boys but not as excited as the other. Her pale skin was flushed as she was chased by the brown headed boy. The two women sitting on the bench looked a lot like their kids. One of the mothers, the taller of the two, had short black hair and warm brown eyes. The other mother had short hair as well, but colored brown and red gold eyes, same as her son. You couldn't tell who the little girl belonged to until you heard the black headed male call her and the brown headed boy twins. As the boys and the girl played, you could clearly see a division. The girl and the boys were divided, just by the simple fact that they were at the age were if you were a boy you hung out with boys, and if you were a girl you hung out with girls. Then a fight broke out between the twins, their mom to far away to see. The girl runs away and the boys continue to play as nothing ever happened. We follow the girl into a dark alleyway that leads to a dark neighborhood. We watch as she runs around and gets lost until she bumps into someone. A tall older man with white and gray hair, threatening to over take his brown hair, and eyes hidden by glasses. His clothes are encased by a lab coat that wrinkles as he quickly picks her up. They have a conversation, and he leads her back into the light. We hear a name, Dr. Michael. It seems that the little girl has just made a new friend. But we don't know is that this is a start of a very dangerous relationship between Dr. Michael and the little girl. And this is a start of something that will affect the girl and her twin's lives forever.

"Dr. Michael" "Dr. Michael". A girl walks though a lab, yelling for a man named Michael. The girl has long black hair pulled into a ponytail, the ends reaching below her shoulder and bangs on either side of her face. She had on a blue tank top on with black jeans encasing her legs and combat boots on her feet. Her grey-blue eyes turned gray with worry and anger when she comes across a machine that doesn't mean much to us, but to her it did. She collapsed onto the floor and didn't get up for a long time, just staring at the object as if it would start to work. When she did get up, she grabbed a lab coat, tossed it over her shoulders and put it on. As she left the lab she locked it up, making us think she was familiar with this place very well. We watched as she walked away, her forehead wrinkled in concentration. She dashed into the trees when the house a few yards away door opened and a girl walked out. "Hello is some one there"? The girl hiding in the tree line didn't move until the girl in the door way looked away and she dashed away into the forest. The girl in the house walked around waiting for someone. She had orange brown hair, and grey eyes (?) and was dressed in a sleeveless green shirt, white shorts and a sleeveless long yellow trench coat. Her name, Alice and her grandfather's name was Michael. Dr. Michael to be exact.

**Hey guys hope you liked it! I try to do my best, and if I got Alice wrong, feel free to help me out. And before I get people yelling at me how wrong it is to put a way old guy with a young girl, I didn't. Let's remember I said a "dangerous relationship." He's a doctor, a scientist, and he is the one that helps Naga and becomes Hal-G. And the girl helps him. Nothing more and I will get to what a mean as a dangerous relationship between them is. So lets R&R and make this a wonderful holiday to be on ff. ~**_**Hiddenshadowsoul**_


	3. A Storm In The Making

**Hey it's **_**Hiddenshadowsoul**_**, getting two updates in one day, you're so lucky. Only cause my brain is going crazy with all these ideas. So ill make this simple: I DO NOT OWN Bakugan that will be for the rest of the updates. So R&R my peeps!**

A young girl, about the age of thirteen, was walking towards a collection of apartment buildings. She strolled determined, her gray-blue eyes narrowed in concentration. Her curly black hair was straighten and tied behind her in a high ponytail, with bangs on either side of her face. The ends of her black hair reached below her shoulders and creased her pale skin that was flushed with nerves. Her hands gripped the arms of her black leather jacket that was covering a dark blue tank top. Black shorts over black ripped tights were on her lower half, and black combat boots encased her feet and legs up till her knees. A small turquoise pouch was rapped around her thin waist. As she approached her destination, her face lost its flush, her eyes turned grey, and her lips were a bright red from pressing on them on her way. She turned down an alleyway, boots clicking on the cold stone, echoing. She walked into courtyard in-between buildings, looking around her before stepping into the light. Quickly now, she walked even faster, heels clicking louder and louder till she stopped. The girl started again, this time slowly as she rounded a stone fountain, spilling water that mixed with golden rays of the sun, flashing rainbows. She walked on until she heard her name. "Zelena, Zelena over here." The girl turned and walked to voice. There sitting on a bench was a teenager, maybe four to five years older than her. Zelena walked over and sat besides him. He had brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in a white shirt with a green and blue button up shirt over it, buttons undone. He had on blue jeans as well. They sat in silence until the boy started to talk. "What do you need from me Zelena? I already told your brother I am doing the best I can." Zelena looked at him before opening her mouth. "Joe, I don't need your help. I asked for you to meet me because who would come with you I need to talk to." Joe stood up suddenly and asked "How do you know about Wyvern?" Zelena laughed softly. "I know about Wyvern because we are, ah, aquatints'." Joe and Zelena looked at each other, neither looking away, while wind wiled though the trees and playing with their hair. Zelena was the one that moved first, taking Joe's face in her hands, looking in his brown eyes with her grey-blue ones, and quietly spoke. "Joe, Wyvern chose you for a reason. I just need to talk with her. Look at the sky Joe. H and I don't have much time; neither does my brother and his friends, nor Wyvern. Let me talk with her Joe." "Please?" Joe looked into her eyes, then at the sky. The sky was indeed looking strange, and he knew that it would only get worse as the day went by. Joe then nodded and took her by the hand, and led her to his apartment, where he then nodded at the window. He then went to his bedroom after kissing Zelena on the cheek and muttering be safe, to give her and Wyvern some privacy. "Thanks webmaster" Zelena called after him, thanking him by using his nickname. Zelena then walked carefully towards the window, her boots making small clicking noises. There, on the window ledge was a small ball. As the girl approached, the ball opened, and there was a bakugan a very special one. Zelena walked over and held out her hand. The backugon flew over and settled in her hand. They talked quietly and then agreed on something. Zelena got up and left the apartment, lost in thought. She walked around town, muttering to herself under her breath. She walked to a palace like building and talked to a guard who let her in. A butler walked towards her and asked her a question. "I need to see my twin" she replied. "Is he here?" The butler told her he and his friends had left already. Zelena then cursed, thanked the butler, and ran. She raced up a hill and was met with a disastrous sight. The sky was a kaleidoscope of colors and the world was disoriented. There were two dragons fighting each other, one white and the other red and gold. Zelena that threw out a bakugan and in a flash of light, a green and blue dragon with three heads had joined the party and time stood still.

**Hey hoped you liked it. Sorry if I got anything wrong. Anyway R&R and I will do my best to fix wrong stuff. Thanks and happy holidays wherever you are.**

_**Hiddenshadowsoul**_


	4. Help Given

**Hey its hiddenshadowsoul with an update. You people, are leaving me high and dry without any reviews! I have no idea if you hate or like. Any way on a happy note, I have coffee! The liquid life! I feel so lonely (whimper and hides in the shadows) Hello? Hello?**

There was wind whistling though the trees. It was near sunset, and the birds' chirping was gone. A boy, about thirteen to fourteen years old was leaping though the trees. He had long black hair and had on all black clothes and had almond-shaped brown eyes. He was going so fast that he was just but a blur. What he didn't know is that a girl, about the age of thirteen, was falling him. The boy continues to jump until he mistimed a jump and crashes into the ground. He is knocked unconscious and the girl steps out. She has long black curly hair, going down to the small of her back, floating in the wind. Her grey-blue eyes were full with worry and care for the boy, but she quickly turns away. She has on a dark blue tank top with a black leather jacket. She has on black jeans and high flat black boots. A small turquoise pouch is rapped around her thin waist, and a medium size bag was thrown over her shoulder. A flash of rainbow colored lights flashed from a cluster of rocks and she jumped, and then cursed. The girl than dragged the boy and her bag trods the light and threw them in. She then backed away as the lights flashed one more time and the portal closed. She then turned and ran into the forest, not stopping until she reached the opposite tree line. She looked back before stepping into the light, and then wondered down an old dirt road.

The boy woke up dizzy and cold. He was in a cave and he had no idea where he was. He looked besides him and saw a bag. He then moved towards the bag to look at it, wincing when he moved to fast. In the bag he found a sleeping bag, some food, matches, a lantern and some clothes. He also found some water and to his surprise, a mirror. Along with the mirror was a pair of scissors and a note.

_Hey Shun,_

_I know you're confused and angry now. Please, believe me when I say I would have done this any other way. But now, you're the only one who I know and trust that could do this. Your ninja skills didn't hurt either. New Vistroia is in danger, from these people from another planet, Vestal. I can't give out much information now, but I hope you can figure out the problem. Shun, you have a choice now. You can go home, or you can stay and help. It's up to you. Your choice._

_~Z_

_Ps. you need a good disguise so people don't recognize you._

Shun looked at the mirror, then the scissors, then the mirror again. He fingered hid hair, and then took the scissors. Strands of silky black hair fell to the cave floor. Shun changed his clothes and grabbed the bag, ready to leave, before he saw a card. A doom card. He grabbed it and put it in his pocket. He took a breath and stepped into the light, and his mouth opened in awe. Bakugan, everywhere. Huge trees, plant life and an enormous lake. Everything glowed with power and light. But a strange noise overhead made him back up into the cave. A strange aircraft was turning all the bakugan into balls and sucking them up. Now Shun knew what this "Z" was talking about. Shun was angry and he would do whatever it took to free the bakugan. Whatever it took.

**Read and Review ~ Hiddenshadowsoul.**


	5. Trouble In All

**Its hiddenshadowsoul, on coffee, liquid life, hyper, R&R!**

A boy was walking though a park, head down shoulders slumped. He made his way over to a bench, short spiky brown hair hanging over his eyes. His red-gold eyes scanned the park as he waited for someone, hands tapping impatiently on his thighs. He has on grey pants with a red jacket and a white shirt. A bakugan sat on his shoulders, waiting as well. They didn't have to wait long. A clicking noise alerted them and the boy turned to see a girl, about his age of seventeen make her way toured him. Her grey-blue eyes were blue with worry and sorrow, and her usually lively curls were left limp and down, hiding her face. She wore a black tank top with blue jean shorts and nee length combat boots. She also wore a long sleeveless black-and-blue trench coat that swept the ground. Her complexion was pale and her face was narrowed, indicating she was not eating well or getting enough sleep. She walked slowly and sat down, hair angling down to hide her face. The boy looked at her and said "You don't look good." The girl laughed, but it was cold and sharp and replied 'You don't either." They sat in silence till the bakugan spoke. "We need your help Zelena." Zelena looked at him sharply, and a blue bakugan rolled onto her shoulder. "You said you didn't need our help before Drago." "What changed?" Zelena added. The boy replied "Zelena, H" He looked at them. "What do you know about mectagon"? Zelena looked at him in shock, her mouth falling open before slapping her twin brother Dan around the head.

"Release more and more. Don't stop! Let it flow, running though your body." "Feel what running though your body?" "Crash." Zelena got up after falling on her head. A mans shadow loomed over her. She scowled and spoke "Deis, what that was for?" The man Deis chuckled and replied "Its fun to sneak up on you." As he spoke he stepped into the light. You could see his white-purplish hair and bright gold reptilian eyes. He had grey scaly looking skin. He had on a dark purple ripped cloak and black pants. He has on a purple shirt as well and black-purple boots. He was taller than Zelena and it was almost impossible too tell his age. Zelena looked up at him from the floor, her grey-blue eyes bright with happiness. Her curly black hair was down and went past her waist. Her skin was pale and flushed with laughter. A small silver circlet adjoined her brow. She looked up at him and asked "Help me up?" Deis grabbed her hand and pulled her up, chuckling again as she swayed. He brought her into his arms and kissed her head. "My dear sweet Zelena" He declared. "I thought we talked about doing yoga in a room full of-""Sharp pointy stuff that could harm or kill me or the baby." He was interrupted by her. Deis continued as Zelena took a breath. "Exactly. And doing yoga is not good either." Zelena pouted, pink lips pursed up in slight anger, crossed her arms over her dark blue dress.

"Yes come to me; give me your energy Dan Kuso" 'Let me out". A person covered in gold suit and a black cape was sitting on a golden thorn. Red heart like things thumped around him, veins pulsing. The person laughed but stopped when voice cut though. 'I thought better of you Deis." "I thought family; our family meant something to you. I guess not" A girl stepped out, hair hanging limply behind her back. Grey-blue eyes flashed with anger and sadness, pale skin flushed. She wore a long black trench coat, a black tanks top and black jeans and tall black boots. "Why" was all she said as she glared at him.


	6. Eyes In The Dark

**It's been a long time since I updated. But you can blame getting addicted to Fairy Tail and Ouran High Host Club for that. Here is another update.**

Eyes where watching Ren Krawler. He knew that there were going to be some people who wouldn't trust him easily, but he could fix that. In the end, he had gained almost all their trust even Shuns. But there were still eyes. Eyes watching him. Eyes that could expose him for what he was. Eyes he knew. Eyes in the dark.

He was being followed. Ren knew that it was time for the eyes he knew to join the face he knew. He turned into an ally, about two miles from Marucho's mansion. He leaned against the wall and waited. It was the clicking of heels that gave him the slightest hint something was wrong. Out of the shadows stepped a girl, about 16 years. She had long black hair up high in a ponytail, bangs on either side of her face. She was wearing a blue tank top with a black skirt, long in the back, short in the front. On her feet were her signature knee high combat boots. But what really got Ren were her eyes. Like his, her eyes were gold-red and full of a burning passion. The girl walked forwards till she was about 10 ft from him. Ren gaped at her for a moment before regaining his composer. When he spoke, it was low. "I thought-"He was cut off by the girl. "You thought that I was my brother. Yeah, I get that a lot" The girl crossed her arms and smirked at Ren. "Your brother?" Ren asked curiously. "My brother, Dan Kuso." The girl grew serious now, standing up straight. I know who you are Ren Krawler. Or more specifically, a Gundalian. Ren was speechless. "Let me tell you something, Ren." The girl started to talk, her voice growing stronger, but sadder. "I get what you need to do. I understand." "It's up for my brother and his friends on who they support." "Ren, I know more about this war than you could understand. I have done my best to protect him. To save him…" Her voice trailed off. She shook her head. She turned to leave, but stopped and said "If you and your team hurt him, then you should fear the dark." She turned to leave again when Ren found his voice. "Why, why warn me?" She took a breath and replied "Because I know what its like to be alone in the dark, willing to do anything to get out of it. Besides, you at least, deserve a warning." And with that, Zelena Kuso walked away.

**Hoped you liked it. Read and Review please. It makes us authors feel good when we know we are appreciated. ~ Hiddenshadowsoul**


	7. A Meeting of Regret

A door opened and slammed shut. A women doing yoga called out "Dan, in the living room." Footsteps approached and a shadow fell over the women. "It's not Dan mom." A voice filled with regret answered her. The women got off the floor and glared at her daughter. "What are you doing here Zelena?" She spat out, crossing her arms. Zelena leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms. She replied "This isn't a social visit." "I'm here for a reason." Zelena Kuso walked in the living room till she reached the TV. She stood in front of it, and started to talk. "It's about my brother. I can see him start to push people away, and I see him losing control. Today, if I hadn't been there, he could have wiped out a whole arena of kids!" "I need you to start talking to him, coxing him to take a break from brawling, spend time with you." Now Zelena's mother looked worried. "I have asked him about working too much, but he always says he's fine." "He's lying to you then. He doesn't want everyone to know he's losing control." Mrs. Kuso nodded, repaying "I'll see what I can do. " Great" And with that Zelena turned to leave. AS she stood outside, regret and sadness coved her face. She grabbed a card and despaired into the night. Watching from the doorway, the women saw her only daughter, walk away from her. Mrs. Kuso closed her eyes as a few tears escaped from them. As she walked inside, a few words floated out into the sky. "What have I done?' She walked over and opened a cabinet. In there was a box. She took the box and wrapped it up. She put the box on the doorstep and went back in to sit down. As she sat there till her son came home, her mind was on her daughter. A few more tears escaped her eyes. Zelena.

Read and Review ~** Hiddenshadowsoul**


End file.
